bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Orihime Inoue
| image = | race = Człowiek | birthday = 3 września | age = 16-18 | gender = Kobieta | height = 157 cm | weight = 45 kg | blood type = B | affiliation = Grupa Ichigo, Karakura | occupation = Uczennica liceum | team = Grupa Ichigo | base of operations = Dom Inoue, Sakurabashi, Karakura, Japonia, świat ludzi | relatives = Sora Inoue (brat, martwy) Bezimienny ojciec Bezimienna matka Bezimienny dziadek (martwy) | education = Liceum Karakura | signature skill = Shun Shun Rikka | manga debut = Tom 1, Rozdział 2 | anime debut = Odcinek 2 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Yuki Matsuoka | english voice = Stephanie Sheh | spanish voice = Claudia Motta (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Tak jak Ichigo, jej twarz była trudna do rysowania. Później będzie bardzo ważną postacią, dlatego chce się przyzwyczaić do jej szybszego rysowania." - Tite Kubo w 2004 roku jest jedną z głównych bohaterów Bleacha. Jest uczennicą tej samej szkoły i klasy co Ichigo Kurosaki. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Tatsuki Arisawa. Wygląd Orihime ma długie, rude włosy. Zawsze ma w nie wpięte spinki, które dostała od swojego brata (wyjątkowo nie ma ich w 64 epizodzie zaraz po przebudzeniu). Jej oczy są brązowe (manga)/szare (anime). Lubi ubierać się w azjatyckie stroje z kwiecistymi wzorami. Inoue jest kobietą o bujnych kształtach (duży biust). Ciągle mówi Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun! Charakter Historia left|thumb|190px|3 letnia Orihime Kiedy miała 3 latka, jej starszy (o 15 lat) brat Sora Inoue zabrał ją od rodziców - pijaków. Mieszkali razem przez kilka lat. Pewnego dnia brat podarował jej spinki, lecz nie przyjęła ich bo stwierdziła, że są dziecinne. Tego samego dnia Sora ginie potrącony przez samochód. Od tego dnia Orihime nie rozstaje się ze spinkami. W szkole była prześladowana z powodu włosów, kilka razy je obcięto. Gdy chciano zrobić to po raz kolejny, uratowała ją Tatsuki Arisawa. Od tego dnia zostały przyjaciółkami. Obecnie utrzymuje się dzięki pomocy finansowej krewnych. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Rukia pyta Orihime o zranioną nogę Orihime po raz pierwszy pojawia się, gdy razem z Tatsuki idą szkolnym korytarzem, żywo dyskutując na temat dziwnego gustu w jedzeniu Inoue, którego jej przyjaciółka nie podziela. Zamyślony Ichigo wpada na nią, przez co ta przewraca się na podłogę. Później przebywa w domu, obserwowana przez swojego brata, Sorę. Następnego dnia, Ichigo i Rukia Kuchiki spotykają ją, gdy wraca ze sklepu z produktami na obiad. Kiedy ją spotykają, widoczne są rany po jakimś wypadku, ale sama Orihime nie jest pewna, czy był to wypadek samochodowy. Pomimo tego Rukia zauważa na jej nodze dziwną ranę, którą najprawdopodobniej zadał jej Hollow. Jest to potwierdzone, gdy Acidwire atakuje Ichigo, który rozpoznaje w nim starszego brata Orihime. thumb|190px|left|Orihime ratuje [[Ichigo przed atakiem Acidvire'a]] W międzyczasie Orihime i Tatsuki jedzą obiad, ale Inoue jest zamyślona, przypominając sobie ofertę Ichigo odprowadzenia jej do domu. Po obiedzie obydwie słyszą dziwne odgłosy po tym, jak misie Orihime spadają z półki. Wtedy właśnie Acidwire atakuje i wyciąga duszę Inoue z jej ciała, pozostawiając Łańcuch Przeznaczenia w całości, dzięki czemu dziewczyna nie umiera. Orihime jest świadkiem tego, jak Hollow atakuje jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która jest przestraszona i zmieszana, nawet gdy Orihime jej dotyka (ponieważ nie Tatsuki nie może zobaczyć ani Hollowa, ani Inoue). Wkrótce pojawia się też Ichigo, który atakuje Hollowa, ale waha się przed wykończeniem go, przez co zostaje zepchnięty z budynku. Acidwire wtedy ujawnia Orihime swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, ale dziewczyna mu nie wierzy, twierdząc, że jej starszy brat nigdy nie posunąłby się do skrzywdzenia drugiej osoby. Przekonuje się jednak do tego, gdy widzi reakcję Hollowa na widok spinek w jej włosach i jest przejęta walką, która toczy się pomiędzy jej bratem i Ichigo. Po raz kolejny Kurosaki waha się i w efekcie traci swój miecz. Acidwire atakuje Orihime, podczas gdy ona go przytula, mimo tego, że Hollow wykrzyczał, że powinna dla niego umrzeć. Potem przeprasza go, co sprawia, że jego maska Hollowa zaczyna się rozpadać, a on sam uzyskuje trochę kontroli nad własnym ciałem. Inoue budzi się na czas, by pożegnać się z bratem, który zostaje odesłany do Soul Society. 190px|right|thumb|Orihime poznaje swoje moce Mimo tego, że wspomnienia zarówno Tatsuki i Orihime zostają zmodyfikowane przez Rukię, Inoue wykształca zdolność rozpoznawania wysokich energii duchowych. Po raz kolejny spotyka Hollowa, gdy Uryū zwabia ogromną liczbę Hollowów do Karakury dla swojego wyzwania prowadzonego z Ichigo. Inoue próbuje przekonać swoich przyjaciół, by uciekali ze szkoły, ponieważ śledził ich Hollow, którego nie byli w stanie zobaczyć. Hollow, Zdrętwiały Żyrandol, używa swoich zdolności, by kontrolować poszczególnych uczniów i zmusza ich do zaatakowania Orihime. Chizuru Honshō nie potrafi powstrzymać swojej lewej ręki od zaciskania się wokół szyi Inoue. Koledzy z klasy otaczają ją i próbują zaatakować, ale pojawia się Tatsuki, która ją obrania i jest zaskoczona zachowaniem pozostałych uczniów. Kiedy Tatsuki próbuje ochronić Orihime, również ulega zdolnościom Hollowa. Widząc Tatsuki zalaną łzami, Orihime przypomina sobie czasy, gdy była prześladowana w szkole i wtedy przyjaciółka uratowała. Inoue decyduje, że nadszedł czas, by to ona ochroniła Tatsuki w podzięce za przyjaźń. To sprawia, że jej moce się ujawniają po raz pierwszy, gdy deklaruje Hollowowi, że błędem było krzywdzenie jej przyjaciół. Orihime wtedy dostrzega kilka małych duchów przelatujących nad jej głową i dyskutujących nad tym, czy jest w stanie ich dostrzec. Ta szóstka duchów, które same nazywają się Shun Shun Rikka, tłumaczą swoje moce, których Orihime używa do pokonania Hollowa i uleczenia Tatsuki. Potem Kisuke Urahara zaprowadza ją i Yasutorę Sado do swojego sklepu, tłumacząc im ich moce. Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Orihime siedzi z Tatsuki przed pójściem do [[Soul Society]] Orihime jest jedną z niewielu osób, które pamiętają o Rukii, gdy ta zostaje zabrana do Soul Society. Pyta się o to Ichigo, wiedząc, że Kurosaki będzie chciał ją uratować. Decyduje się pójść do Soul Society i jest poinformowana, że razem z Chadem będą trenowani przez Yoruichi Shihōin. Orihime oferuje Uryū, by trenował razem z nimi, ale ten odmawia. Boryka się z aktywowaniem własnych mocy, ale udaje jej się to, gdy przypomina sobie uczucie, gdy chciała ochronić Tatsuki. Gratuluje Chadowi, gdy temu także udaje się uwolnić swoje moce, mimo tego, że ten niszczy budynek i są zmuszeni stamtąd uciekać. Orihime nie mówi Tatsuki o tym, gdzie się naprawdę wybiera i to z nią spędza swój ostatni dzień w Karakurze, gdzie Inoue składa swoją obietnicę powrotu do miasta. Orihime otrzymała tą samą wiadomość od Kisuke jak Ichigo i jest bardzo zdenerwowana tym, że Urahara posądził ją o brak poczucia humoru. Jest bardzo podekscytowana, gdy wchodzą na pole treningowe znajdujące się pod Sklepem Urahary. Wraz z Chadem, Uryū i Ichigo jest prowadzona przez Yoruichi do Dangai - wymiarem pomiędzy światem ludzi, a Soul Society. thumb|right|190px|Orihime pokazuje, że dobrze kontroluje swoje Reiatsu Pomimo ostrzeżenia Yoruichi, Orihime używa swojej tarczy, by uratować swoich przyjaciół przed zamiataczem Dangai. Uzdrawia Jidanbō Ikkanzakę, po tym, jak Gin powstrzymuje ich przed wejściem do Seireitei. Kiedy znajdują się w domu Kūkaku, Orihime potrafi stworzyć kulę Kidō wielokrotnie i sprawnie w przeciwieństwie do swoich przyjaciół. Inoue oddaje swoje jedzenie Ichigo, kiedy ten ma problemy ze stworzeniem techniki. Cała grupa używa jednej kuli Kidō, by wejść do Seireitei, ale Inoue wraz z Uryū są zdmuchnięci, więc Orihime używa swojego Santen Kesshun, by złapać ich obydwu. Podczas upadku otrzymuje kilka ran i traci przytomność, raniąc także Ishidę, kiedy wybudza się ze swojego snu o Ichigo, zauważając, że Uryū opatrzył jej ramię, gdy była nieprzytomna. thumb|left|190px|Orihime śpiąc została opatrzona Orihime większość misji spędza wraz z Uryū. Mimo tego, że zostali prędko odnalezieni, ich czas w Seireitei jest dość spokojny. Wymknęli się Zarakiemu, ale musieli stanąć do walki z Jirōbō Ikkanzaką z 7 Dywizji. Orihime jest uratowana przed jego atakiem dzięki Ishidzie. Próbuje zabić o wiele większego Shinigami, ale jej Koten Zanshun zawodzi, w efekcie raniąc także Tsubakiego. Jej moce są unikatowe, ale brak jej chęci zabijania, przez co ofensywa jest słaba w porównaniu do wykwalifikowanych przeciwników. Shinigami próbuje ją zaatakować, ale po raz kolejny zostaje uratowana przez Uryū. Mimo tego, że jest szczęśliwa z postępów przyjaciela, Orihime żałuje braku we własnych ofensywnych umiejętnościach. Obydwoje kradną ubrania Shinigami po tym, jak Inoue pokonuje słabszych członków Gotei 13. Zwraca na siebie uwagę Toshimoriego Umesady z 9 Dywizji, powodując, że Uryū musiał ją ochronić, nim tamten mógł wezwać posiłki. Obydwoje kontynuują swoje poszukiwania Rukii, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że są śledzeni przez kapitana 12 Dywizji. thumb|right|190px|Orihime chroni Uryū i Aramakiego przed Mayurim używając Santen Kesshun Potem Orihime wyjawia, że Tsubaki wciąż jest ranny i ma problemy z jego uleczeniem z powodu walki z Jirōbō Ikkanzaką. Obydwoje są zatrzymani przez Makizō Aramakiego z 11 Dywizji, który nie wierzy w ich historyjkę, ponieważ nie mają przy sobie swoich Zanpakutō. Obydwoje są uratowani przez członków 12 Dywizji, ale Uryū staje się podejrzliwy, i zauważa, że coś jest nie tak, ostrzegając Orihime przed niebezpieczeństwem, nim nieznajomi Shinigami eksplodują. Orihime udaje się stworzyć Santen Kesshun, by ochronić siebie, Uryū i Aramakiego przed wybuchami. Makizō nie rozumie, dlaczego Inoue go uratowała i zastanawia się dlaczego była zła z powodu straty tych, którzy udawali udzielenia im pomocy, zauważając, że nie płakała ze strachu. Inoue nie chce uciekać, by siebie uratować, kiedy Kurotsuchi interesuje się jej zdolnościami, jednak Uryū zmusza Aramakiego do ucieczki wraz z Inoue w swoich ramionach, mimo że Kurotsuchi próbuje zatrzymać swój cel. Orihime i Aramaki zostają znalezieni przez Yachiru Kusajishi i przyprowadzeni do baraków 11 Dywizji, gdzie Inoue jest wypytywana przez pozostałych Shinigami. Cała grupa, z Orihime podróżującą na plecach Zarakiego i zazdrosną z tego powodu Yachiru, udaje się do baraków, gdzie przetrzymywani są Uryū, Chad i Ganju i wyciągają ich z więzienia. Orihime i jej przyjaciele są świadkami, gdy Kenpachi wyzywa Sajina Komamurę, Kaname Tōsena i ich poruczników do walki przed odejściem wraz z Yachiru w celu odnalezienia Ichigo. thumb|left|190px|Orihime i jej przyjaciele wyruszają z Soul Society Orihime rozpoznaje ogromne Reiatsu, kiedy cała grupa przybywa na wzgórze obserwować walkę pomiędzy ich przyjacielem a Byakuyą Kuchiki. Orihime tłumaczy powody ratowania Rukii zmieszanemu Aramakiemu. Odmawia opuszczenia okolicy, gdy radzi jej to Uryū, zostając pomimo niebezpieczeństwa. Ichigo rani się, gdy wraz z Orihime uderzają o siebie głowami i jest zapewniony, że nic jej nie jest. Inoue przyznaje, że żałuje, że nie potrafiła mu pomóc, ale Kurosaki dziękuje jej za swoje przejęcie. Ponieważ nie była leczona przez 4 Dywizję, jest jedyną osobą w Seireitei, która nie słyszy wiadomości Isane Kotetsu dotyczącą zdrady Aizena. Orihime przyciąga uwagę członków 4 Dywizji, gdy ta leczy Ichigo za pomocą swoich unikatowych zdolności. Orihime zostaje na tydzień w Soul Society, podczas gdy reszta zdrowieje od ucieczki Sōsuke. Po otrzymaniu swoich domowych ubrań od Uryū, Orihime zaczyna myśleć, że jej kolega zakochał się w Rukii, ponieważ uszył jej nową, bardzo ładną sukienkę. Inoue odkrywa, że Kuchiki nie ma w barakach i informuje o tym Ichigo. Obydwoje jej szukają, wspinając się do okna pokoju Byakuyi i odmawiając zaproszenia Rangiku Matsumoto na imprezę. W końcu udają się do domostwa Shiby, gdzie znajdują Rukię. Orihime jest obecna, gdy Kuchiki decyduje się zostać w Soul Society i daje jej sukienkę uszytą przez Ishidę, mimo tego, że Rukia nie potrzebuje jej w Seireitei. Inoue wraz z przyjaciółmi wchodzi do Senkaimon w celu powrotu do swojego domu w świecie żywych. Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Orihime serwuje herbatę swojemu [[Kurōdo|bratu]] Orihime powraca z przyjaciółmi do szkoły, gdzie pojawia się również Renji Abarai w formie Gigai. Później tego wieczoru odwiedza ją zmarły brat. Sora zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać. W międzyczasie jej przyjaciele zauważają coś dziwnego w domu, w którym mieszka Inoue i do niej biegną. Przychodzą w momencie, gdy Inoue jest wessana przez wrota przypominające Bramę Piekła. Wydaje się, że następnego dnia wszyscy o niej zapomnieli. Nieznajomy zaprasza Ichigo i jego przyjaciół do gry, której nagrodą ma być uwolnienie Orihime, ale zamiast zwrócenia dziewczyny, znika również Chad. Inoue poznaje osoby prowadzące gry - jeden z nich, wysoki i chudy mężczyzna z wąsami i okularami, przedstawia się jako Kurōdo. Następnie szczupły nastolatek z kapturem pojawia się obok niego i wyznaje swoje imię - Noba, aż w końcu przybywa dziewczynka, która telefonowała do Ichigo - Ririn. Okazuje się, że ta trójka jest zmodyfikowanymi duszami, którzy uwalniają Orihime, a ta idzie na ratunek Chadowi. Wychodzi na to, że Urahara zaplanował te wszystkie wydarzenia, chcąc przetestować Ichigo i całą grupę. Po tym, jak Urahara ujawnia brak mocy Uryū, przybywa Yoruichi i opowiada im o Bounto i przestrzega ich, że to właśnie oni mogą być następnym celem. Orihime zostaje sparowana z duszą Kurōdo w formie torebki-królika. Zmodyfikowane dusze wyczuwają Bounto, więc ona i Chad konfrontują się z Ryō Utagawą, który po prostu od nich odchodzi. Przybywają po bitwie z Yoshino Sōmą. Orihime z radością wita się z Rukią. thumb|190px|left|Orihime ratuje Rukię przed Ritz Po poinformowaniu Rukii o całej sytuacji, Orihime pomaga w walce przeciw Bounto. Jest w szpitalu wraz z innymi, gdy są zaatakowani przez Hō i Bana, którzy wkrótce są pokonani dzięki Ganju. Pomaga uratować Uryū z dworu Kariyi. Kiedy zaatakowała Yoshi, Orihime wraz z Chadem i Rukią postanawiają z nią walczyć. Pomimo swoich starań i wysiłków, nie są w stanie jej pokonać i są złapani w pułapkę drugiego Bounto, Mabashiego. On używa swojej lalki, Ritz, by zapanować nad Rukią i zmusić ją do walki z Inoue. Orihime pokonuje swój strach i używając leczniczych zdolności, wymusza lalkę z ciała Kuchiki. Potem wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi idzie do jaskini Bount, gdzie walczą przeciwko lalce Ugakiego, Gesellowi. Orihime zostaje w tyle wraz z Chadem w celu wyleczenia Rukii i Rangiku, które zostały ranne podczas bitwy. thumb|190px|right|Orihime uspokaja Ichigo przed kłótnią z Byakuyą Orihime wraz z przyjaciółmi ścigają Bounto w Soul Society. Po dyskusji na temat inwazji, wszyscy postanawiają szukać wrogów w Rukongai. Orihime i Ichigo, po wyczuciu, że Rukia ma kłopoty, przybywają akurat, gdy Byakuya uratował ją przed kolejnym atakiem Yoshi. Inoue doświadcza eksplozji, która niszczy Seireitei. Wszyscy czekają w luksusowym domu Byakuyi, by upewnić się o dobrym samopoczuciu Rukii. Inoue jest zmuszona do uspokojenia Kurosakiego, gdy ten kłóci się z Byakuyą, po czym dziękuje szlachcicowi za pomoc Rukii. Wraz z Ichigo szukają cały dzień Bount, ale im się nie powodzi i przybywają późnym wieczorem do domu Kūkaku. thumb|left|190px|Orihime pozostaje w tyle z [[Jidanbō]] Później cała grupa zostaje poinformowana o lokalizacji Bount, ale Ichigo zostawia ich, gdy Kariya zaczyna walczyć z Byakuyą. Jest obecna, gdy wszyscy zostają zaatakowani przez Makiego, który próbuje oślepić ich przy użyciu swoich zdolności. Są uratowani przez Zarakiego, który przejmuje bitwę i każe im wracać do Seireitei, by ci powstrzymali Jina. Przybywają do bramy i odnajdują rannego Jidanbō po walce Kariyi i jego Bount. Inoue leczy go wystarczająco, by strażnik mógł unieść bramę, ale zauważa jego walkę z własnymi ranami, więc decyduje się zostać i uleczyć go. Potem spotyka się wraz z Ichigo i resztą, po czym leczy rany Chada oraz Uryū. Arrancar thumb|190px|right|Chizuru łapie Orihime z tyłu w sposób zaborczy Pierwszego dnia nowego semestru wszystko powraca do normy. Inoue jest zaatakowana przez Chizuru Honshō i według zwyczaju Tatsuki ratuje Orihime przed mocnym uściskiem koleżanki. Orihime zauważa odznakę Ichigo, która informuje go o obecności Hollowa i wraz z Chadem wybiegają z klasy, tłumacząc się wyjściem do toalety. Wtedy Inoue wyjawia, że Ishida nie poszedł z nimi, bo ostatnimi czasy wydawał się nie być sobą. Cała grupa obserwowana jest przez nieznajomą osobę. Uwagę Orihime odwraca zmartwiony Ichigo, gdy w klasie pojawia się nowy uczeń. Następnego dnia Inoue przychodzi do szkoły i wita się wraz z Ichigo i Shinjim, który cieszy się z tego, że dziewczyna zapamiętała jego imię i przytula ją. To sprawia, że uczniowie są zazdrośni, a Chizuru nawet grozi mu, po czym odpycha go od Orihime. Zauważając zmianę w zachowaniu Ichigo, Inoue i Chad konfrontują się z Shinjim, po tym jak podsłuchali jego rozmowę z Hiyori Sarugaki. Udaje im się uzyskać imię dziewczynki, ale nim mogą dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, Shinji odciąga Hiyori, mimo że Orihime próbuje go powstrzymać. thumb|left|190px|[[Yammy uderza Orihime za to, że stara się chronić Ichigo]] Orihime i Chad czują ogromną energię duchową, która wydaje się pożerać świat dookoła nich, gdy pojawia się dwójka Arrancarów, Ulquiorra Cifer i Yammy Llargo. Przybywają w momencie, gdy Yammy absorbuje wszystkie znajdujące się w pobliżu dusze oprócz Tatsuki. Za radą Chada, Inoue ucieka wraz z osłabioną przyjaciółką, ale zatrzymuje się, widząc, że Sado został poważnie ranny. Yammy próbuje zaatakować także ją, ale jest powstrzymany przez Santen Kesshun, zaskakując obydwóch Arrancarów, gdy zaczyna leczyć Chada. Ulquiorra zauważa, że jej zdolności wykraczają poza normalne techniki uzdrawiające. Inoue próbuje użyć swojego Koten Zanshun, by dać Ichigo trochę czasu na przybycie, ale Yammy odpiera atak, a Tsubaki zostaje zniszczony. Wtedy przybywa Ichigo i Orihime jest zrozpaczona, bo po raz kolejny była bezużyteczna w bitwie. Jest zaskoczona determinacją Ichigo i zauważa ciemną energię, której nie posiadał w Soul Society. Po raz drugi próbuje się wycofać, ale powraca, gdy Ichigo zaczyna przegrywać z Arrancarem. Tym razem Yammy atakuje ją, brutalnie rzucając nią o ziemię, by nie mogła pomóc Ichigo. Orihime jest ciężko ranna, a Tsubaki jest kompletnie zniszczony. Jest uratowana przez przybycie Yoruichi i Urahary. Po tym, jak Yoruichi powala na ziemię Yammy'ego, podchodzi do Orihime, mówiąc jej, że z Ichigo jest wszystko w porządku i podaje jej tabletkę. Jednak nim Inoue zdąży po nią sięgnąć, Yammy wstaje i celuje w nie swoim Cero. Obydwie są uratowane przez Uraharę, który używa specjalnej zdolności Benihime, która anuluje atak, nim ten dociera do kobiet. 190px|thumb|right|Rukia zmusza Ichigo, by przeprosił Inoue za to, że jest ranna 5 dni potem Orihime przybywa do szkoły i zapewnia, że dobrze się czuje, mimo wielu bandaży na swoim ciele. Kiedy pojawia się zmartwiony Ichigo, Inoue próbuje go pocieszyć, ale jej się nie udaje, przez co jest zła na samą siebie. Spotkanie z Arrancarami zmusiło Soul Society do wysłania grupy Shinigami do ludzkiego świata. Wśród nich jest również Rukia, która rozpoznaje poczucie winy Ichigo i po tym, jak zmusza go do pokonania Hollowa, przyprowadza go do Orihime i każe przeprosić za niezdolność ochronienia jej i swoje depresyjne zachowanie. Inoue jest zaskoczona jego powrotem i obietnicą Ichigo, który chce stać się silniejszy, by ją ochronić. Powrót Rukii sprawia, że Ichigo czuje się lepiej, a Orihime czuje zarówno wdzięczność i zazdrość. W międzyczasie okazuje się, że Shinigami nie mogą zostać w domu Ichigo, więc Rangiku decyduje się zamieszkać u Inoue, zapraszając również swojego kapitana. Mimo zaskoczenia, Inoue wpuszcza do swojego domu Shinigami, która proponuje relaksacyjną kąpiel. Podczas kąpieli Rangiku, Orihime opowiada jej o swojej zazdrości. To sprawia, że Matsumoto natychmiast wychodzi z łazienki i przytula Orihime, nazywając ją głupią za takie uczucia, dodając, że Ichigo troszczy się o Rukię i Inoue na tym samym poziomie i nie ma powodów do zazdrości. Obydwie dobrze się potem bawią, a Rangiku nawet smakuje przyrządzone przez nią jedzenie. thumb|190px|left|Orihime leczy Hitsugayę po pokonaniu #11 Arrancara Karakurę atakuje Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, który rozkazuje swoim podwładnym zniszczyć każdą osobę, która ma wysoką energię duchową. Orihime zostaje w domu, strzeżona przez Gigai Rangiku, by nie próbowała przeszkodzić w bitwie. Po zwycięstwie Hitsugayi, Matsumoto przybiega do Orihime i prosi ją, by użyła swoich leczniczych zdolności na rannym kapitanie. Dziewczyna spełnia jej prośbę, podczas gdy Grimmjow walczy z Ichigo. Podczas leczenia Rukii, przymyka na chwilę oczy, dostrzegając przejęcie na twarzy Ichigo. Kuchiki komentuje, że poziom mocy Inoue bardzo wzrósł, zauważając szybkość z jaką została wyleczona, ale Orihime temu zaprzecza. 190px|thumb|right|Orihime odkrywa, co Hitsugaya i Matsumoto zrobili w jej salonie Po drugim ataku w ludzkim świecie, Orihime zastanawia się, czy z Ichigo wszystko w porządku, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nic mu nie jest, ponieważ Rukia potrafi wyczuć Reiatsu, jeśli się nad tym skoncentruje. Zauważa, że wszyscy wydają się być smutni, w tym także Tatsuki i decyduje, że powinna ze swoją przyjaciółką spędzić trochę więcej czasu. Jej przemyślenia są przerwane, gdy dowiaduje się, że jej goście zainstalowali coś ogromnego w salonie. Chce wyjść z pokoju, gdy na wielkim ekranie pojawia się głównodowodzący, ale Yamamoto powstrzymuje, mówiąc jej, że plany Aizena dotyczą również ludzi. Na wzmiankę o Królewskim Kluczu, Orihime jest zmieszana, ale Rangiku tłumaczy jej, że Soul Society ma swojego Króla, który żyje w osobnym wymiarze od dusz i Shinigami. Jest przestraszona, gdy okazuje się, że do stworzenia klucza potrzeba 100 000 dusz, i dowiaduje się, że Aizen do tego przedsięwzięcia planuje wykorzystać Karakurę. Yamamoto wtedy mówi jej, że docenia jej zdolności i informuje, by rozpoczęli przygotowania na wojnę, która odbędzie się zimą. Orihime udaje się wyśledzić Ichigo, który przebywa w piwnicy Vizardów, zauważając, że teren ten pokrywa bariera, która sprawia, że budynek wydaje się być niewidoczny. Dedukuje zdolności bariery i stwierdza, że musi być bardzo silna. Udaje jej się nawet przejść przez nią, zaskakując wszystkich, ponieważ jest tylko człowiekiem. Twórca bariery, Hachigen Ushōda, jest pod wrażeniem jej zdolności. Orihime informuje Ichigo o planach Aizena i jest zaskoczona, gdy dowiaduje się, że Kurosaki przebywa z Vizardami by stać się silniejszym i powstrzymać zdrajcę. Zastanawia się także nad tym, że wydaje się być silniejszy emocjonalnie, a jego Reiatsu nie jest już ciemne czy straszne. thumb|left|190px|[[Hachigen Ushōda|Hachigen leczy Tsubakiego dla Orihime]] Yoruichi przyprowadza Orihime do Urahary po tym, jak ta opuszcza barierę. Obserwuje trening Chada i Renjiego i przyznaje, że Tsubaki jest wciąż w krytycznym stanie. Z powodu braku jej techniki ofensywnej, Urahara mówi jej, by trzymała się z daleka od zimowej bitwy, ponieważ może być ciężarem, a sam Kisuke nie chce, by jej zdolności przykuły uwagę Aizena. Mimo zrozumienia powodów, Orihime jest zezłoszczona, gdy Renji oznajmia, że Inoue po prostu nie jest stworzona do walki. Pomimo tego, Inoue spotyka się z Rukią, która przekonuje ją, by dała z siebie wszystko. Hiyori przerywa ich rozmowę i zaciąga Orihime z powrotem do piwnicy Vizardów, gdzie czeka na nią Hachigen. Tam ogromny Vizard tłumaczy jej, że spinki, które ma we włosach, zachowują się jak Zanpakutō i oferuje pomoc Tsubakiemu, choć nie pozostał po nim żaden ślad. Po jego uleczeniu, Hahigen stwierdza, że ich moce są bardzo podobne i jest silniejsza niż sobie to wyobraża, mimo że obydwoje nie są stworzeni do walki. Szczęśliwa z powodu powrotu jej ofensywnej techniki, Orihime opuszcza piwnicę i znajduje Rukię, która za nią podążała. Obydwie decydują się trenować w Soul Society, by podwyższyć poziom swoich umiejętności. thumb|190px|right|Orihime i Rukia trenują w Soul Society by stać się silniejsze Niestety zdolności Orihime nie pozostały niezauważone przez Aizena. Widząc wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w Karakurze dzięki oku Ulquiorry, decyduje się ją porwać. Na Karakurę jest nasłany trzeci atak, którego na celu jest pojmanie Inoue. W międzyczasie Orihime i Rukia trenują w Soul Society, na starym polu treningowym 13 Dywizji. Obserwuje je Jūshirō Ukitake, którzy cieszy się, że Rukii udało się zaprzyjaźnić z Orihime, mimo tego że ta jest człowiekiem. Kiedy zostaje rozesłana informacja o trzeciej inwazji, Ukitake zwraca się do Inoue i Kuchiki. Orihime chce jak najszybciej wrócić do miasta wraz z Rukią, ale Shinigami przypominają jej, że nie ma swojego motyla piekielnego, więc jej podróż przez Dangai może być niebezpieczna. Jest zmuszona do czekania, aż Ukitake otworzy Senkaimon i Orihime opuszcza Soul Society w towarzystwie dwóch Shinigami, którzy przeprowadzają ją przez Dangai. Ulquiorra pojawia się w tunelu i atakuje dwójkę Shinigami. Orihime natychmiastowo ich leczy i każe jednemu z nich uciekać, ale ten po raz drugi zostaje pokonany przez Arrancara. Ayame rozszerza uzdrawiającą tarczę, doskonale ukazując wzrost zdolności Inoue. Ulquiorra jest tym zaskoczony i mówi jej, by z nim poszła do Hueco Mundo, ukazując przy tym obrazy jej rannych przyjaciół. Przestrzega, że powinna się zgodzić na jego propozycję, bo w przeciwnym razie ich wszystkich pozabija. Bojąc się o życie tych, o których troszczy się najbardziej, Orihime decyduje się odejść do Hueco Mundo. 190px|thumb|left|Orihime ze łzami w oczach żegna się z Kurosakim wyznając swoje uczucia wobec niego Ulquiorra daje jej bransoletkę, która uniemożliwia wyczucie jej energii duchowej wszystkim poza Arrancarami, gdy przebywa w ludzkim świecie. Cifer mówi jej, że ma 12 godzin na pożegnanie się z jedną osobą, ale dodaje, że ta jej nie wyczuje. Orihime kieruje się do domu i spisuje listę obowiązków dla Rangiku i Hitsugayi, wiedząc, że bez jej instrukcji byliby bezużyteczni. W międzyczasie Rukia próbuje ją wezwać, myśląc, że wciąż przebywa w Soul Society, ale jej starania pozostają bez efektu. Orihime decyduje, że powinna pożegnać się z Ichigo, który jest nieprzytomny i ranny, podczas gdy jego siostry śpią na podłodze w pokoju. Przyznaje, że jest wielu, z którymi chciałaby się pożegnać, ale wybrała jego. Dodaje, że to pierwszy raz, gdy znajduje się w pokoju Ichigo i próbuje go pocałować, ale nie potrafi się do tego zmusić. Zamiast tego zaczyna płakać i przyznaje, że się w nim zakochała. Potem leczy jego rękę, dziękuje mu i macha do niego na pożegnanie. Przed odejściem do Hueco Mundo, otwiera notatnik i zostawia tam ukrytą wiadomość: "Do widzenia, łagodne dni". Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Orihime leczy stracone ramię Grimmjowa Orihime jest zabrana prosto do Aizena w Las Noches. Przerażona jego wielką siłą jest zmuszona do zademonstrowania swoich mocy, podczas gdy inni ją obserwują. Używając Sōten Kisshun, regeneruje lewe ramię Grimmjowa, które wcześniej zostało odcięte przez Tōsena. Większość zebranych jest zaskoczona tą zdolnością, zwłaszcza nieszczęśliwy Luppi. Aizen tłumaczy, że moce Orihime pozwalają na to, by mogła cofnąć wydarzenia, które zaplanował nawet sam Bóg. Inoue potem leczy plecy Grimmjowa, które ujawniają wytatuowane 6, dzięki czemu Arrancar zabija Luppiego i odzyskuje swoją rangę w Espadzie. thumb|left|190px|Wygląd Orihime w Hueco Mundo Orihime przydzielono skromny pokój w Las Noches. Żałuje przyjścia do Hueco Mundo, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że pomoc Aizenowi będzie przeszkadzać jej przyjaciołom. Niespodziewanie czuje Reiatsu swoich przyjaciół w Hueco Mundo. Dostaje nowe ubranie, które bardzo przypomina stroje Arrancarów i zostaje oddana pod nadzór Ulquiorry. Espada powiadamia ją o przybyciu przyjaciół, którzy przyszli jej na ratunek. Mimo jej zaskoczenia, Ulquiorra twierdzi, że to i tak nic nie zmieni, ponieważ teraz jest ich "kompanem" i należy do Aizena. Podczas rozmowy z Nnoitrą Gilgą, Ulquiorra wyjawia, że Aizen bawił się Orihime od momentu, gdy skonfrontowała się z Espadą w Dangai, dając jej mylne wrażenie, że ma prawo wyboru, choć była to pułapka. thumb|right|190px|Orihime spogląda na Hōgyoku z bliska i stara się je zniszczyć Manipulacja Aizena staje się coraz większa. Rozkazuje Loly i Menoly przyprowadzić Orihime do swojej komnaty i chce zostać z nią sam na sam, choć podwładne głośno protestują. Obydwie wybiegają z komnaty, potwierdzając, że trzymają niesamowitą urazę do Orihime, zwłaszcza Loly. Aizen wyjawia, dlaczego sprowadził ją do siebie i pokazuje jej delikatnie zniszczoną formę Hōgyoku. Twierdzi, że jest to akt zaufania względem Orihime, i że jego plany nie mogą być osiągnięte bez jej mocy. Przymilnie pyta ją, czy użyje dla niego swoich mocy. Jego podstęp nie zmyla Orihime - zdaje sobie sprawę, że Aizen jej nie ufa, ale odkrywa, że jest rzecz, którą tylko ona może zrobić - wymazać istnienie Hōgyoku. thumb|left|190px|Ulquiorra próbuje przekonać Orihime o klęsce Sado Orihime wyczuwa porażkę Chada z ręki Nnoitry. Jej zaskoczenie jest obserwowane przez Ulquiorrę, mimo że ona twierdzi, że jej przyjaciel na pewno wciąż żyje, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co sądzi Espada. Jest zignorowana, a do jej pokoju zostaje przyprowadzony dostarczyciel jedzenia, które powinna zjeść, bo w przeciwnym razie zostanie ono wepchnięte do jej gardła. Pomimo zmiany tematu, Inoue po raz kolejny mówi, że Chad na pewno żyje. UIquiorra informuje ją, że to niewiele znaczy, ponieważ wszyscy jej przyjaciele niedługo zginą i powinni się tego spodziewać od samego początku. Niespodziewanie Inoue uderza go w twarz, ale nie dostaje w związku z tym żadnej odpowiedzi. Espada przestrzega ją jeszcze raz o jedzeniu, pozostawiając zapłakaną Orihime w pokoju. thumb|right|190px|Imponujące zdolności Orihime wskrzeszają Menoly Później Orihime wyczuwa porażkę Ichigo w swojej walce z Ulquiorrą, ale nim może zareagować, do jej pokoju włamują się Loly i Menoly. Loly atakuje ją i wytyka ludzkie słabości. Inoue nie reaguje, co jeszcze bardziej ją denerwuje, a to skutkuje głośniejszym atakiem, więc Menoly próbuje ją uciszyć. Niespodziewanie do pokoju wpada Grimmjow, zaskakując kobiety. Espada pokonuje obydwie bez większego wysiłku. Ciało Menoly jest w połowie zniszczone przez o wiele silniejsze Cero Arrancara. Grimmjow twierdzi, że to zapłata za jego uleczone ramię i odzyskanie rangi w Espadzie. Chwilę później łapie Orihime za ubranie, mówiąc, że ma dla niej zadanie. thumb|left|190px|Orihime stara się uleczyć Ichigo po ataku Ulquiorry Grimmjow daje jej szansę samouleczenia, ale Orihime wykorzystuje swoje zdolności, by uleczyć Loly i wskrzesić Menoly, co sprawia, że obydwie nazywają ją potworem. Espada zaciąga ją do ciała Ichigo i żąda, by go uleczyła, siadając na jednym z pobliskich kamieni. Inoue ma z tym kłopoty poprzez pozostawione Reiatsu Ulquiorry w ranie, gdy spotyka zdenerwowaną Nel Tu. Zaskoczona dowiaduje się, kto pokonał Ichigo, i że dziura w klatce piersiowej jest charakterystycznym atakiem Espady. Wkrótce przełamuje Reiatsu i Ichigo daje znaki życia. Wraz z Nel zajmuje się nim, zaskakując go, gdy odzyskał przytomność. Nim jednak Inoue udaje się kompletnie uleczyć Ichigo, pojawia się Ulquiorra. Jego obecność sprawia, że Orihime traci pewność siebie, gdy ten żąda, by do niego powróciła. Wywiązuje się walka pomiędzy dwoma członkami Espady, Grimmjow używa Caja Negación, zaskakując Ulquiorrę i więżąc go na tymczasowy okres. 190px|thumb|right|Ichigo chroni Nel i Orihime przed atakiem 6 Espady Orihime kłóci się z Grimmjowem, ponieważ ta nie chce uleczyć Ichigo, twierdząc, że jeśli to zrobi, znowu będą walczyć i po raz kolejny będzie ranny. Ichigo wtrąca się do kłótni, gdy Grimmjow chce na niej to wymusić siłą i prosi ją, by go uleczyła. Będąc kompletnie zdrowym. Obiecuje Nel i Inoue, że na pewno wygra tą walkę. By zmusić Ichigo do użycia swojej całej mocy, Grimmjow celuje Gran Ray Cero w stronę Inoue i Nel, ale Kurosaki odpiera atak. Obydwie są obronione przez zamaskowanego Ichigo, którego wygląd niepokoi Orihime, zauważając jego ciemną moc w tej formie. Jest zbyt przestraszona, by spojrzeć w jego oczy Hollowa, co nie pozostaje niezauważone przez Ichigo podczas walki. Inoue próbuje powstrzymać swój strach, ale wyraz jego oczu wciąż ją przeraża. thumb|left|190px|Orihime krzyczy do Ichigo, by nie zabijał Grimmjowa Kiedy okazuje się, że Grimmjow uzyskuje przewagę w walce, Nel dedukuje, że strach Inoue wywołał negatywny efekt na Ichigo. Dziewczynka krytykuje ją za nie wspieranie Ichigo i przypomina, że Kurosaki uzyskał swoje moce, by móc bronić przyjaciół. Orihime przypomina sobie, dlaczego przyszła do Hueco Mundo i jak bardzo była szczęśliwa, gdy po nią przyszli; jej część była przestraszona, że maska oznaczała ukryty powód jego przybycia do Hueco Mundo. Inoue zbiera swoje siły i płacząc, krzyczy do Ichigo, by nie zginął. Jej wsparcie dodaje siły Ichigo, który blokuje najsilniejszy atak Grimmjowa i kończy walkę, pokonując swojego rywala. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo zabiera Orihime z wieży Ichigo powraca do niej na wieży i Inoue cieszy się, gdy widzi go w normalnym stanie. Jest szczęśliwa, widząc jego ulgę, gdy Ichigo przekonuje się, że nic jej nie jest. Kurosaki przerzuca ją sobie przez ramię, co bardzo zawstydza Inoue, ale chłopak mówi, że wcale nie jest tak ciężka jak myślał. Nel chce mu wyjaśnić jego pomyłkę, ale Orihime powstrzymuje ją, mówiąc, że to jest jeszcze bardziej depresyjne. Ich odwrót jest powstrzymany przez Grimmjowa, który pomimo swojego ciężkiego stanu chce kontynuować walkę. Inoue jest świadkiem przybycia 5 Espady, który chce walczyć z Ichigo po głębszym zranieniu Grimmjowa. thumb|left|190px|Orihime jest zakładnikiem Tesry Orihime staje się zakładnikiem Fracción Nnoitry, Tesry Lindocruza, gdy próbuje pomóc zranionemu Ichigo. Próbuje przekonać Espadę, że jego zachowanie jest niesprawiedliwe, ale zostaje zignorowana, ponieważ na wojnie nie powinno się szukać sprawiedliwości. Kiedy Inoue myśli o pomocy dzięki użyciu swoich mocy, Tesra grozi jej, że zniszczy jej spinki, w efekcie czego straciłaby Shun Shun Rikka, zmuszając ją do posłuszeństwa. Próbuje zmylić Arrancara co do położenia Nel, ale ten odrzuca wielki kamień, za którym się schowała. Wraz z Ichigo jest poinformowana o prawdziwej tożsamości Nel jako ex-Espada. Orihime jest zaskoczona, ale Nel próbuje się bronić, mówiąc, że oskarżenie jest nieprawdziwe. Inoue krzyczy do Nel, gdy Nnoitra łapie ją za maskę i unosi w powietrze, wyjawiając, że to on ją złamał. thumb|right|190px|Orihime bezskutecznie próbuje powstrzymać Nel przed przytulaniem Ichigo Orihime i Ichigo są zaskoczeni, gdy Nel niespodziewanie zamienia się w swoją dorosłą formę. Inoue jest uwolniona przez Tesrę, gdy Nel wystrzela w stronę Nnoitry swoim podwójnym Cero. Biegnie do Ichigo, by wyleczyć jego rany, ale jest powstrzymana przez Nel, która krzyczy do niego podekscytowana i mocno go przytula. Orihime próbuje ją powstrzymać, ale zostaje ignorowana do momentu, gdy na nowo pokazuje się Gilga. Inoue próbuje ostrzec Ichigo o jego ranach, ale ten jest uderzony przez Tesrę, który po raz kolejny bierze ją za zakładnika. thumb|left|190px|Orihime jest zakładnikiem Nnoitry Gilgi Orihime jest zmartwiona, gdy Nel znowu staje się dzieckiem. Jest uwolniona przez Tesrę, gdy ten uwalnia swoją prawdziwą formę, by pobić Ichigo. Jest zatrzymana przez Nnoitrę, który wtyka do jej gardła dwa palce, gdy ta chce krzyczeć, zmuszając ją do oglądania cierpienia Ichigo. Gdy znikąd pojawia się Kenpachi Zaraki, wszyscy są zaskoczeni i Inoue jest odepchnięta, ponieważ Nnoitra chce sprawdzić poziom jego siły. Kenpachi zabija Tesrę, ujawniając, że porwanie Inoue przejęło Soul Society, więc Urahara zaczął szybciej pracować nad przygotowaniami do wojny z Aizenem. thumb|190px|right|Orihime używa Santen Kesshun by chronić Yachiru przed Nnoitrą Poodczas walki Kenpachiego z Nnoitrą, Orihime leczy najpierw Nel na prośbę Ichigo, obiecując mu, że zajmie się nim jak tylko skończy z małym Arrancarem. Wraz z Ichigo obserwuje, jak Kenpachi przebija "oko" Nnoitry i odkrya jego dziurę Hollowa. Kontynuują oglądanie walki, która się zaczyna rozwijać. Kiedy Zaraki jest przecięty i upada, Nnoitra kieruje się do Yachiru, jednak Orihime do niej biegnie i aktywuje Santen Kesshun, ochraniając młodą Shinigami. Kiedy mała dziewczynka jedynie wskazuje palcem na punkt za plecami Nnoitry, okazuje się, że Kenpachi wciąż żyje, a walka jest kontynuowana. thumb|left|190px|Orihime zostaje porwana przez Starrka W związku z ilością ramion Nnoitry i jego zdolnością regeneracji, Orihime zastanawia się, czy Kenpachi jest w stanie wygrać. Jednak Zaraki używa Kendō do wygranej. Kapitan żąda, by Orihime uciekła z Hueco Mundo zaraz po tym, jak wyleczy jego rany wyniesione z walki. Kiedy Inoue spełnia jego polecenie, jest zatrzymana przez 1 Espadę, Starrka, gdy ten niespodziewanie się przed nią pojawia podczas ucieczki, informując, że chce jedynie pożyczyć Orihime. Znika wraz z nią nim reszta może go zaatakować. Inoue zdaje sobie sprawę, że znowu jest z Aizenem, który prosi ją, by się uśmiechnęła i czekała aż zniszczy Karakurę. Zostaje ujawnione, że jej porwanie było zasadzką, by do Hueco Mundo przybyło jak najwięcej Shinigami, by zredukować opór w Karakurze. Ulquiorra zostaje w Las Noches, by strzec Orihime przed Ichigo, który obiecuje ją odzyskać. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|right|Orihime chroni Rurichiyo przed asasynem Orihime pojawia się klasie, pokazując dziwny rysunek, który zrobiła na zadanie domowe. Pomaga w pozbyciu się wielu Hollowów, które pojawiają się niespodziewanie. Wyobraża sobie, że Rurichiyo Kasumiōji jest bardzo dominująca, nim ta pojawia się w klasie wraz ze swoimi ochroniarzami. Orihime zastanawia się, skąd pochodzi Rurichiyo - dość niejasno odpowiada jej Ryūsei Kenzaki. Później, kiedy Rurichiyo ucieka, w ciemnościach wpada na Orihime, myląc ją z księżniczką. Inoue dyskutuje z dziewczynką o jej problemach i pomaga jej przebaczyć swoim ochroniarzom. Kiedy welon Rurichiyo się rozpada, wysokie Reiatsu przyciąga wielu zabójców. Orihime używa swoich mocy, by ochronić księżniczkę, ale jest przytłoczona przez Bakkōtō przeciwnika. Obydwie są uratowane przez przyjaciół Orihime. Pozostaje w świecie ludzkim, gdy Ichigo i Rukia udają się do Soul Society, kiedy Rurichiyo odwiedza swoją przyjaciółkę. Inoue pomaga ochronić ją i Rukię, podczas gdy Hanza Nukui próbuje dokonać zabójstwa. Rozwieszając pranie, Orihime wyczuwa swoich przyjaciół walczących z Nukuim i do nich przybiega. Leczy Uryū i Chada po bitwie i pozwala sobie pomóc Rurichiyo. Próbuje też pocieszyć księżniczkę, ale tamta i tak wraca do Soul Society. Orihime po raz kolejny nie podąża za Rukią i Ichigo, gdy ci wybierają się do Seireitei. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|left|Ulquiorra zastanawia się, czy ludzkie serce jest w klatce piersiowej Orihime Po tym, jak Aizen, Gin i Tōsen z pierwszą trójką Espady opuszczają Hueco Mundo, Orihime zostaje w 5 wieży wraz z Ulquiorrą. Cifer wydaje się kpić z niej, pytając, czy odczuwa strach, skoro teraz nie ma z niej żadnego pożytku. Orihime jednak twierdzi, że niczego się nie boi, bo energie przyjaciół są razem z nią. Opowiada mu o swoim postanowieniu z bitwy Ichigo i Grimmjowa, dodając, że to samo zrobiłaby dla każdego ze swoich przyjaciół i teraz ich serca biją jako jedno. Wzmianka o sercu wzbudza zainteresowanie Ulquiorry, który zastanawia się, czy jeśli otworzy jej klatkę piersiową albo roztrzaska czaszkę, to czy je tam znajdzie. W tym momencie przybywa Ichigo, który żąda od niego, by zostawił Orihime w spokoju. Espada tłumaczy, że Orihime była bezpieczna, ponieważ Aizen nie rozkazał jej zabić w przeciwieństwie do Ichigo, więc wyciąga swój miecz, rozpoczynając walkę. thumb|190px|right|Santen Kesshun Orihime blokuje atak Ulquiorry Ulquiorra zastanawia się, czy wyraźny wzrost siły Ichigo ma coś wspólnego z widokiem bezpiecznej i całej Orihime. Inoue po raz kolejny staje się celem Loly, za którą dość niechętnie podąża Menoly. Ichigo zastanawia się na głos, czy Orihime zaczęła oddziaływać na Ulquiorrę, dodając mu trochę człowieczeństwa. To rozjusza Espadę, który wzmaga swój atak. Ichigo jest uratowany przez Santen Kesshun Orihime, która spogląda zdeterminowana w jego stronę. thumb|left|190px|Menoly i Loly robią zasadzkę na Orihime, atakując ją jeszcze raz Ulquiorra zaczyna słownie jej dokuczać, ale interweniuje Ichigo, który rozkazuje jej się cofnąć do miejsca, w którym będzie bezpieczna. Orihime wpada w pułapkę Menoly i Loly, które czują się bezkarne, skoro Aizen już jej nie potrzebuje. Loly zastanawia się, czy powinna wydłubać oko Orihime, a gdy Ichigo próbuje jej pomóc, zostaje powstrzymany przez Cifera. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Yammy, który z łatwością pokonuje Menoly i Loly, która uwolniła swoją prawdziwą formę, rzucając nimi, jakby były zabawkami. Chce zabić Orihime, ale przybywa Uryū i zaczyna z nim walczyć, ocalając ją i wysyłając Arrancara w głąb wieży. Gdy Ichigo powraca do walki z Ulquiorrą, mówi Uryū, by chronił Orihime swoim życiem. thumb|right|190px|Uryū i Orihime są pochłonięci przez wzrost Reiatsu 4 Espady Gdy Ulquiorra uwalnia swój Zanpakutō, Orihime wykazuje wielką troskę o bezpieczeństwo Ichigo. Kiedy wraz z Ishidą są wysłani pod dwór Las Noches. Uryū próbuje ją pocieszyć, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Po tym, jak Ulquiorra używa swojego Cero Oscuras, Orihime prosi przyjaciela, by zabrał ją na górę. Ishida zgadza się, i gromadząc Reiatsu w swoich stopach, spełnia jej prośbę. Obydwoje są niemal pochłonięci przez ogromną energię Ulquiorry, gdy ten używa Segunda Etapa. Orihime przybywa w momencie, gdy Ulquiorra ogonem przytrzymuje nieprzytomnego Ichigo i zmusza ją do oglądania, jak używa na nim Cero Oscuras, tworząc w jego klatce piersiowej dziurę. thumb|190px|left|Ulquiorra nie pozwala Orihime uleczyć Kurosakiego, ponieważ jest to bezskuteczne W odrętwieniu Orihime wpatruje się w dziurę, którą wytworzył Ulquiorra, i po tym, jak Espada rzuca nieżywe ciało Ichigo. Ratuje go przed upadkiem, używając Santen Kesshun, jednak nim może go dosięgnąć, pojawia się Ulquiorra, mówiąc, że Ichigo nie może być uzdrowiony nawet przez jej moce. Uryū atakuje Cifera, który przed strzałą blokuje się skrzydłem, dając Orihime wystarczająco dużo czasu, by mogła dotrzeć do Ichigo. Pomimo używania Sōten Kisshun, dziura wydaje się nie zamykać i Orihime zaczyna się obwiniać i panikować. Jej desperacja pogłębia się, gdy obok niej ląduje ranny Uryū. Jest pokonany i Orihime zasłania go swoim ciałem przed Espadą, wciąż panikując i rozmyślając, co powinna teraz zrobić. Zalewając się łzami, Inoue prosi Ichigo, by się obudził i ich ocalił, nie zauważając żadnej zmiany w jego wyglądzie. Dźwięk jej głosu sprawia, że Hollow Ichigo przebudza się i wstaje, by ich obronić. Obydwoje są zszokowani poziomem mocy. Jego energia sprawia, że upadają i zaczynają się martwić, kiedy ich wezwania do przyjaciela są ignorowane. 190px|thumb|right|Uryū i Orihime oglądają, jak Hollow Ichigo dominuje nad Ciferem Obserwują jak brutalnie odcina rękę Ulquiorze, zastanawiając się, czy to naprawdę Ichigo. Obydwoje są zaskoczeni, gdy Cifer wymierza jedną ze swoich technik - Lanza del Relámpago. Doświadczają tego, jak Hollow Ichigo niemal bez wysiłku pokonuje Cifera i używa Cero na Espadzie, niemal go zabijając. Uryū, chcąc powstrzymać Ichigo przed zamordowaniem Ulquiorry, zatrzymuje go swoją ręką, ale jest dźgnięty w brzuch, podczas gdy Orihime krzyczy w panice. Na dźwięk jej głosu, Hollow Ichigo odwraca się do Inoue i jąkając się, mówi, że przyszedł ją uratować. Orihime obwinia się, rozumiejąc, że to przez jej wołanie Ichigo przeszedł taką zmianę. Wtedy Hollow Ichigo chce zaatakować Ishidę swoim Cero, a Orihime zaczyna go nawoływać, by przestał. Lanza del Relámpago jest po raz kolejny użyte przeciwko Pustemu, trafiając w jego róg i sprawiając, że Kurosaki powraca do normalnej formy. thumb|190px|left|Umierający Ulquiorra dociera do Orihime zdając sobie sprawę, co znaczy mieć serce Pod obserwacją Ulquiorry, Orihime biegnie do Ichigo, nawołując go do obudzenia. Obydwoje obserwują, jak dziura w jego klatce piersiowej zaczyna się samoistnie zasklepiać, nie rozumiejąc, jak to się stało. Ichigo budzi się, nie zdając sobie sprawy ze zdarzeń, które przed chwilą miały miejsce. Chce zakończyć swoją bitwę z Ciferem, ale Espada jest zbyt ciężko ranny i zaczyna zanikać. Ulquiorra rozkazuje Ichigo, by go zabił i obraca się do Orihime, pytając jej, czy się go boi. Wyciąga do niej dłoń i Inoue robi to samo, mówiąc mu, że nie jest przestraszona. Dziewczyna i jej przyjaciele tak na niego oddziałali, że umierając, Ulquiorra zrozumiał, że to, co trzymał w dłoni, było sercem. Po walce Orihime zostaje na szczycie wieży, lecząc rany Ishidy. thumb|right|190px|Powrót przyjaciół Ichigo Po porażce Aizena, Orihime, Chad, Renji i Rukia pojawiają się w Karakurze. Orihime zaczyna płakać z ulgą, widząc, że Ichigo jest cały, komentując, że zmiany w wyglądzie Ichigo musiały być jej przywidzeniami. Kurosaki próbuje jej odpowiedzieć, ale w połowie zdania upada i Inoue podbiega do niego wraz z resztą przyjaciół. Miesiąc później wraz z przyjaciółmi, Inoue jest w pokoju Ichigo, obserwując jak ten się przebudza. Krzyczy jego imię z radości i zawstydza się, gdy rozumie, że jest jedyną osobą w pokoju, która to zrobiła. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Orihime leczy Muramasę Orihime zostaje wezwana do uleczenia Rukii, gdy ta pojawia się w świecie żywych ciężko ranna. Potem zostaje zaatakowana przez Muramasę, ale ten jest tak wykończony, że w połowie ataku traci przytomność. Orihime leczy go wbrew temu, że jest wrogiem Ichigo. Zauważa jego podobieństwo do Arrancara i wyczuwa w nim rozpacz. Inoue potem obserwuje walkę Muramasy i Senbonzakury przeciwko Uryū i Chadowi, kilka razy ich ochraniając przed przybyciem Ichigo i Rukii. Kiedy Muramasa staje się niestabilny po zdradzie swojego pana i absorbuje wiele Hollowów, Orihime wciąż widzi jego sylwetkę wśród potworów. Muramasa atakuje ją, kiedy próbuje go dosięgnąć, zmuszając ją, by wytworzyła tarczę do samoobrony. Ichigo interweniuje i pokonuje Muramasę, przez co jego transformacja postępuje. Mimo zmartwienia o Ichigo, Orihime jest smutna, kiedy ten w końcu pojawia się z nieżywym Muramasą w ramionach. Kurosaki jednak zapewnia ją, że umarł godnie jako Zanpakutō. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Orihime przyjaźni się z Kyōko Po porażce Muramasy, Orihime zostaje odwiedzona przez Rangiku i jej wciąż zmaterializowane Zanpakutō, Haineko. Inoue oferuje pomoc po tym, jak dowiaduje się o nowym zagrożeniu w postaci Tōjū. Pożycza kilka swoich ubrań Haineko, która przybiera formę Gigai, dzięki czemu ta mogła zwiedzić świat żywych. Podczas zabawy, są zaatakowane przez Tōjū po połączeniu z Hollowem. Orihime używa swojej tarczy, by je ochronić, nim zostają uratowane przez Ichigo i Hitsugayę. Inoue zaprzyjaźnia się również z Kyōko Haidą, która przenosi się do liceum w Karakurze i ratuje ją przed doniczką, ujawniając swoje moce. Orihime naciska, by były normalnymi przyjaciółkami, ale dziewczyna szybko odbiega pomimo jej protestów. Inoue przybywa nim Tōjū wydobywające się z ciała Kyōko może zabić Mai Suzuki, próbując przywrócić kontrolę Kyōko. Jest uratowana przez Rukię i Ichigo po tym, jak Tōjū ją atakuje. Orihime wraz z Kyōko zostają przyjaciółkami. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) As Orihime is out with Sado and Uryū, Rukia and Ichigo pass overhead. Orihime asks if they need help, but they decline her offer. Uryū notes that Ichigo has not undergone any changes and Sado states that because Rukia remained in Karakura Town, Ichigo has not had to expend more reiatsu than necessary. Later,as Uryū is about to be killed by Inaba, Orihime saves him with Santen Kesshun. Chad then comes crashing down, attacking Inaba. Inaba then activates his Shikai ability, appearing behind Chad and stabbing him in the back a second later. Inaba goes to strike Orihime next but his attack is blocked by the arrival of Ichigo. After Inaba retreats, Orihime assesses Nozomi's condition back at the Urahara shop. As Nozomi wakes, Orihime tells her not to over exert herself. As Ichigo then leaves for a meeting with the Gotei 13, Orihime helps in setting up a barbeque to make Nozomi feel welcome. However, when Kon goes berserk after eating some chili powder, Nozomi uses the distraction to escape and Orihime joins the others as they search for her. Once Nozomi is saved, they return to the barbeque and Orihime informs everyone that the meat is ready as they all take the time to enjoy and relax. Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami 190px|thumb|right|Orihime siedzi zakłopotana w sypialni Ichigo Orihime is admired as she walks down the school hallway until she sees Ichigo and Tatsuki out the window and calls out to them, almost falling in her excitement. She grabs a drainage pipe and slides down it, being admonished and hit on the head by Tatsuki for being so silly. She discusses her inability to sing the song of her life, the Wahaha Song but is advised that it is because she has matured now. She still asks their advice after freaking them out with her facial expression but neither really care. She is then reminded that she needs to go home and get ready for work as Tatsuki leaves for her job as well. On her way home, Orihime catches up with Uryū, initially believing Ichigo to have been kidnapped before informing him that she's felt something different about him in the last number of days before she rushes home to get ready for work. Orihime goes to the Klinika Kurosakich, where she calls to Ichigo, offering him cheap bread. Ichigo brings her inside, where she fidgets due to being in Ichigo's room. As the two talk, Orihime asks him if something had happened or if he was being followed, saying that her intuition led her to believe that to be the case. After Ichigo denies this, Orihime says that her intuition was wrong and she allowed her intuition to get her worried. At her apartment, Orihime notes that her face is still red and expresses her surprise that Ichigo had invited her inside, idealizing what actually happened. She says that Ichigo is so nice for telling her to pick out the bread she liked to bring it home. Spinning around, she becomes dizzy and falls, knocking a picture of Sora. She picks up the picture and apologizes before saying that Ichigo is hiding something. Her phone rings, startling her. She answers, finding that it is Ishida. Ichigo arrives at Karakura Hospital to find Orihime already there. He asks after Sado, but Orihime tells him that he did not answer his phone. Seeing that she called Ichigo, Uryū says that she is taking things too far. After they and Ryūken talk about his injuries, Uryū tells them that he cannot tell them anything and asks them to go home. When Ichigo offers to walk Orihime home, Ryūken tells him that he will drive her home. Ryūken tells Orihime that Ichigo does not seem to be able to help and informs her that he examined the reiatsu left in Uryū by the attacker. He reveals that the attacker was not a Hollow or Shinigami, but rather was something that he had not encountered before. He theorizes that the assailant was a Human with powers, similar to Orihime and Sado. Noting that Quincy broadly fall into this category, he warns her that she or Sado might be in danger. He then tells her he will bring her home now. thumb|190px|left|[[Tsukishima pojawia się za Orihime]] At school the following day, Orihime asks Ichigo if he knows anything about Sado's condition. Ichigo inquires if he is sick. Orihime tells him that she went to his class to inform him about what had happened to Uryū, but it seems that Sado has not been in school lately. She tells him that she was planning to take a get well present to him after school and invites Ichigo, who declines. She tells him that it is too short notice and that she will let him know what Sado's condition. Ichigo thanks her and walks off. At Sado's home, Orihime finds that Sado is not in. She remembers Ryūken's warning but quickly dismisses such negative thoughts and leaves some bread and prays for him. Orihime remarks that Ichigo and Chad still haven't returned to school before being challenged by Moe Shishigawara, who requests that she die. 190px|thumb|right|Orihime jest pomiędzy [[Shishigawara|Shishigawarą a Tsukishimą kiedy ten przygotowuje Fullbring]] Moe moves in for the kill but flings himself away when he sees how beautiful she is. She becomes angry when she realizes that he was the one who attacked Uryū and her attacker notices that her air has changed and he could fight her like this. However, Tsukishima appears behind her and orders Shishigawara to stop. Demanding to know who Tsukishima is, she decides to get in between him and Shishigawara when it appears he might hurt him, even though he's brought forth his Fullbring, Book of the End and looks fully intent on using it. She asks him if the Fullbring is a Zanpakutō. He explains that it is his Fullbring and asks her if she cannot bear to see even an enemy hurt in front of her. She tells him that if he was the one who attacked Uryū, then she cannot let him get away. Orihime attempts to use her powers when Tsukishima turns away, however he appears behind her and seemingly gives her a potentially fatal cut from her left shoulder, down through her chest. However, when Sado and Ichigo arrive, she is unharmed despite being sure she had felt the cut from the sword. Concerned for Ichigo, whom she thinks is powerless, she brushes off his concern while deciding to text Sado with the information later. For a moment, she believed that Tsukishima was her friend which makes her wonder what she was slashed by. Orihime walks into a pole while talking with Sado on her phone. Sado, hearing the noise, asks if she is okay. She tells him that she is and apologizes. She tells him that she is certain she was cut, but by the time she came to, he and Shishigawara were gone and there was no wound. Orihime reveals that when Sado and Ichigo arrived on the scene she thought for a second that Tsukishima was her friend. She says that she does not understand it and rather than mistaking him for a friend, it felt like an old memory, leaving Sado shocked. Orihime tells him to be careful as she believes that Tsukishima's power is scary. Sado agrees and then asks for the two attackers' names and he tells him their names, though she mistakenly says Shishigawara's name as Sushigawara. 190px|thumb|left|Orihime odwiedza Uryū by go uleczyć Orihime goes to the hospital to visit Uryū after receiving a call from him requesting that she does so. When she arrives he apologizes for his brash attitude last time they spoke and asks that she now heal his injuries because he senses the change in Ichigo's Reiatsu. Orihime confirms that she senses it as well but has decided to let Ichigo tell her when he's ready before informing Uryū that she was attacked by the same person who attacked him. They discuss the differing abilities they were attacked with and she is able to inform him that Tsukishima's abilities were called "Fulbring" as Uryū thought they were just another Zanpakutō. On the way home, she meets with Sado, who asks that she tell him all about Uryū as they walk home. She confirms that while the Reiatsu surrounding his injuries was different from anything she'd seen, she was able to heal him alright. thumb|right|190px|Orihime konfrontuje się z Riruką Dokugamine Chad brings Orihime to Xcution's temporary hideout and Riruka Dokugamine jumps down, geting in Orihime's face asking questions about her healing abilities and if she's here for Ichigo's training. She then tells Orihime that if she heals Ichigo he'll just get injured again and allow him to endure endless pain. Orihime then asks Riruka if she's worried about Ichigo as well, which she denies angrily. Orhime says she understands Riruka but has left those worries behind a long time ago. She further says if Ichigo needs her help, she will use her powers to help him, no matter what. Riruka then asks Orihime what she'd do if he is hurt beyond her abilities to heal, and Orihime says she'll never allow that and will heal it all, no matter how hopelessly injured he gets. Orihime is next seen entering Yukio's Fullbring, and Kūgo says the healing item is here. [[Plik:Chapter449Page12ShitenKishun.png|thumb|190px|left|Orihime znowu używa Shiten Kōshun przeciwko Kūgo]] As Orihime introduces herself, she is directed towards a heavily injured Ichigo. She rushes towards him and begins to heal him. After some time, Orihime has almost fully restored Ichigo's health. Kūgo, however, states that she is taking too long. She pleads with him to wait some more, but he declines, asking Ichigo is he's ready. When Ichigo says yes, Kūgo rushes him. Orihime steps in front of Ichigo, erecting a barrier. Ichigo calls out, asking her to stop, while Kūgo mocks her attempt to stop his Cross of the Scaffold Fullbring with Santen Kesshun. Orihime simply tells him he's wrong - Kūgo questions her meaning as he strikes the barrier, and is instantly cut by a blast of energy. He falls back, grunting in pain, as Orihime explains that she used Shiten Kōshun to block his attack. Ichigo begins to question Orihime on her new ability. She tells him that the seventeen months he was without his spiritual abilities, both she and Chad had been constantly improving. She claims that they knew Ichigo would eventually regain his powers, and that neither of them would let themselves fall behind again. Ichigo says he understands, thanks Orihime and moves to combat Kūgo. thumb|right|190px|Orihime i Riruka rozmawiają o pączkach Riruka enters Yukio's Fullbring with a box of doughnuts. Seeing Orihime crouched on the floor watching Ichigo and Kūgo fighting, she asks why she is sitting on the floor. Orihime replies that there are no walls or pillars to lean on. Riruka demands that Yukio quickly create a table and chairs for her and Orihime. He refuses, but when Orihime politely asks for a chair for herself, he accedes to the request. As she is eating her doughnuts, Riruka notices Orihime staring longingly at them. Initially refusing to give her any, she soon relents. Orihime wolfs the whole thing, leading to Riruka criticizing her and wondering how her parents cope with her. Orihime reveals that Sora took her away when she was a baby because he feared they would kill her. Riruka asks if he supports her, but she tells him that he died and that a distant relative supports her financially. Riruka says that she is no fun to talk with and starts to leave. She tells Orihime that there must be something wrong with her to be able to talk so nonchalantly about it. However, Orihime replies that she has already been saved and that she can talk as she had been doing because of Ichigo. Riruka replies that she is stupid and that she did not ask and was not listening. When Orihime points out there are still some doughnuts left, she tells her that she can have them instead. Orihime thanks her and tells her that she is really nice. 190px|thumb|left|Orihime jest w pułapce Yukio When Kūgo slashes Ichigo's eyes, Orihime tries to help him, but Kūgo stops her. He tells her to watch and notes that when Ichigo lost his powers he also lost his resolve. He tells Ichigo that he will bring that back to him. Yukio traps her inside a cage at Kūgo's behest. He tells Orihime that her voice cannot be heard from outside the cage and that it cannot be broken due to the game's rules. He then notices that he cannot hear her either. After Ichigo completes his Fullbring, Orihime awakens in a house inside of Yukio's Fullbring. She gets up and brushes her teeth before looking out the window at Ichigo's training. Riruka comes in and brings her breakfast without knocking first and Orihime tells her that she came in before she said alright. Riruka tells her to shut up and gives her her breakfast. Orihime excitedly asks Riruka to join her but Riruka says she just had doughnuts. Orihime grabs her hot dog and says that Riruka eats a lot of doughnuts before taking a bite. She later leaves Yukio's Fullbring along with Ichigo and Sado. After Tsukishima invites several people over to Ichigo's house, he calls Orihime, who does not remember him when he says hello. He then reminds her and invites her to Ichigo's house but their conversation is interrupted when Ichigo throws Tsukishima. Moce i Umiejętności jest to sześć wróżek kwiatowych o określonych zadaniach. Zapieczętowane są w spinkach, które Orihime dostała od swojego brata. Jej moce przypominają Kidō. Hinagiku thumb|190px|right|Hinagiku Seiyū - Daisuke Kishio, angielski dubbing - Kirk Thornton. Hinagiku jest chudym mężczyzną z dużą opaską na oku. Jego skrzydła są niebieskie z żółtymi kropkami. Nosi obcisły, jasno fioletowy strój w cienkie paski, który obejmuje całe jego ciało. Razem z Baigonem i Lily tworzy Santen Kesshun. Wydaje się dość energiczny i porywczy, jednak jeśli to nie jest potrzebne, nie odzywa się w rozmowach Tsubakiego z Shun'ō. Baigon 190px|thumb|right|Baigon Seiyū - Kiyoyuki Yanada, angielski dubbing - Liam O'Brien. Baigon jest łysym, otyłym mężczyzną z maską ducha, która obejmuje dolną część jego twarzy. Na czubku głowy ma brązowy warkoczyk w kolorze bluzki. Zazwyczaj ma zamknięte oczy, nosi ciemno-żółtą bluzkę, a jego skrzydła zaczynają się na ramionach, co przypomina lekko zbroję. Ma czarny pas oraz blado kremowe spodnie. Wraz z Hinagiku i Lily tworzy Santen Kesshun. Jest cichy, a odzywa się tylko wtedy, gdy jest to potrzebne (np. gdy powiedział Inoue jak ma na imię). Lily thumb|190px|right|Lily Seiyū - Rie Kugimiya, angielski dubbing - Kate Higgins. Lily jest jedyną dziewczyną Shun Shun Rikka z różowymi włosami, z trzema kokami na głowie i małą grzywką opadającą na lewą stronę twarzy. Nosi dość wyzywający, niebieski, jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy. Na lewym pośladku ma tatuaż w kształcie listka. Jej skrzydła są różowe z białymi wzorami. Ma brązowe oczy oraz żółte gogle, a na szyi nosi pomarańczowe korale. Wraz z Baigonem i Hinagiku tworzy Santen Kesshun. Jest wesołą dziewczyną oraz sprawia wrażenie energicznej. Shun'ō thumb|right|190px|Shun'ō Seiyū - Junko Noda, angielski dubbing: Dorothy Elias-Fahn, Ameryka Łacińska i Hiszpania - Olguin Javier. Jest blondynem i sprawia wrażenie dziewczyny, ponieważ jego kucyk jest zawiązany w specyficzny, damski sposób. Zazwyczaj ma uśmiechniętą twarz i zamknięte oczy. Nosi czerwony płaszcz aż do ud. Zamek i końce rękawów są pomarańczowe. Nosi czarne rajtuzy oraz ma tylko dwa palce u nóg. Jego skrzydła są kremowe bez żadnych dodatkowych wzorów. Wraz z Ayame tworzy Sōten Kisshun. Ze wszystkich jest najbardziej rozmowny oraz wesoły, często kłóci się z Tsubakim. Ayame thumb|190px|right|Ayme Seiyū - Tomoe Sakuragawa, angielski dubbing - Philece Sampler. Jest czarnowłosym, nieśmiałym duchem płci żeńskiej. Jej oczy są tego samego koloru co włosy, które uplecione są w dwa długie warkoczyki. Nosi różową szatę z białymi dodatkami przy końcu rękawów. Jej czerwone skrzydła są dość specyficzne ze względu na to, że są większe od niej i zasłaniają całą tylną część jej ciała, na nich zawarte są żółte wzory wokół ich początku i kwiaty na ich wolnej przestrzeni. Jest poważna i małomówna. Wraz z Shun'ō tworzy Sōten Kisshun. Tsubaki 190px|thumb|right|Tsubaki duch płci męskiej. Jest pewny siebie, porywczy i bezpośredni. Najczęściej kiedy się odzywa to prawie wszystko krytykuje. Tworzy Koten Zanshun. Techniki Umiejętności Cytaty * (O Ichigo) "Gdybym była deszczem, łączącym ze sobą niebo i ziemię, które w swej istocie nigdy nie będą razem, mogłabym połączyć ze sobą dwa serca?" * (Jak powyżej) "Chciałabym żyć pięć razy. Urodziłabym się wtedy w pięciu różnych miastach, jadłabym różne potrawy i miałabym pięć różnych przyszłości, i... zakochałabym się pięć razy w tej samej osobie." * (Do Zdrętwiałego Żyrandola) "Nie wybaczę nikomu, kto skrzywdził Tatsuki!" * (Do Rukii) "To nie jest frustrujące. To jest... będę samotna, nie będąc w stanie walczyć wraz z innymi. Ale bycie samotną nie jest tak złe jak wchodzenie w drogę. Jeśli mam być przeszkodą dla Kurosakiego-kun, dla wszystkich, wtedy wolę być samotna." * (Do Ulquiorry) "Może niemożliwym jest odczuwanie czegoś dokładnie jak druga osoba, ale jest możliwym jest przejmowanie się przyjaciółmi i trzymanie ich głęboko w sercu. Myślę, że właśnie to nazywane jest połączeniem serc." * "Nie wierzę, że pokazał mi Hōgyoku, dlatego, że mi ufa, ale przynajmniej poznałam jego lokację i... swoje moce. Wszystko, co się stało, mogę to cofnąć i zniszczyć. Dziękuję ci, Kurosaki-kun, że przyszedłeś mnie uratować, ale znalazłam coś, co muszę tutaj zrobić. I definitywnie mogę zrobić to tylko ja. Usunę Hōgyoku z egzystencji!" Nawigacja Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Człowiek